


Resolution

by bluemoonmaverick



Series: Supposition [20]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonmaverick/pseuds/bluemoonmaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of a series that, while sticking strictly to canon, explores the theory that Sam and Jack were engaged in a clandestine romance off-screen from Season 6 onward.</p>
<p>This tag takes place during and after the events of Threads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

Sam lowered her head and rested it on the steering wheel, thinking back to Pete's surprise that morning.

The moment she had opened her eyes and seen the beautiful suburban house, the magnitude of her mistake had hit her like a staff blast. Her relationship with Pete had been wrong from the very beginning.

He was kind, and safe, and would give her anything she ever desired. She'd told herself all along that he was what she wanted in a man because she'd thought that was what she _should_ want. But she realized now that she had no wish to live the rest of her life in a sunny yellow kitchen, any more than she wanted to live on a farm in Montana.

No, the truth was Samantha Carter thrived on action and adventure, and what she needed was a man who refused to cater to her every whim, someone who would challenge her, someone who could bring out the best in her. Without those things - without _him_ \- she would never truly be satisfied.

She sighed. She had been lying to herself, and in so doing, she had lied to Pete, and to Jack. So, here she sat, in her car, parked in his driveway, working up the courage to finally talk to him, to apologize and tell him how she felt, and to find out if maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way. She took a deep breath and opened her car door.

Ten minutes later, her entire world crashed down around her.

oOoOoOo

Jack was still pondering Kerry's parting words to him, when Walter came into his office and told him that Jacob wanted to speak with him. Jack immediately made his way to the infirmary, fearful that the end was near. As he rounded the corner into Jacob's room, he was surprised to find his friend alone in his bed. He winced at the sight of Sam's normally formidable father looking pallid and frail, his eyes closed.

"Jacob?" he asked softly, not wanting to disturb the man if he was sleeping.

The General opened his eyes and turned slowly to face him. "Jack. Thanks for coming." His voice was weak, but Jack was relieved to find his tone as no-nonsense as usual.

Jack approached his bed. "Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you need?"

"No, listen. We don't have much time. Sam will be back in a few minutes." Jacob took a deep breath and grabbed Jack's arm, his grip surprisingly strong. "I need you to make me a promise."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Anything."

"Promise me you'll tell Sam how you feel."

Jack blinked a few times. He couldn't know, could he? "What are you talking about, Jacob?"

Jacob closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "Jack, please. I'm dying. I don't have time to bullshit with you." He looked the younger man straight in the eye. "I've watched the two of you for years. It's clear you're crazy about each other."

Jack backed up a bit and ran both hands through his hair, exasperated. "Maybe you haven't noticed, Jacob, but she's marrying someone else."

"Only because she thinks she can't have you."

"Jacob..." he began, his voice a warning.

But the older man was undeterred. "Do you love her? Do you?" he demanded.

Jack looked at him for several seconds before he finally answered. "Yes."

Jacob smiled a bit, relief flooding his features. "Then tell her. Let her make the decision with all of the information. What do you have to lose?"

oOoOoOo

Sam sat on her couch and let out another sob. It was late, but sleep refused to come. She just couldn't believe her father was dead. Even though she was grateful for their last few years together, she still hadn't been prepared to lose him. It was all so sudden – one moment she was introducing him to her fiancé, the next moment he was gone.

And then there was her engagement, which she now knew was over. Well, at least _she_ knew. She hadn't had a chance to tell Pete yet, but then, she just couldn't deal with that at the moment. That, or the fact Jack was seeing another woman. No, she especially didn't want to think about Jack with someone else.

She was roused from her thoughts by a soft knock at the door. What now? she wondered. The knock sounded again, more insistent this time. Somehow she pulled herself off the couch, several used tissues falling out of her lap as she stood. God, she hoped it wasn't Pete.

She walked to her front door and looked out the peephole, only to see Jack standing on her porch. What was he doing here? She considered for a moment not opening it – she realized she must look a mess – but it occurred to her that he probably saw her car in the driveway and, if so, he wasn't going to leave, at least not easily. Her mind made up, she turned the lock and opened the door.

"Carter," he stated simply.

"Sir?"

"Thought I'd come by and check on you." They stood staring at each other for a moment before he continued. "Mind if I come in?"

"Oh," she shook herself, then stepped to the side to let him in. "Of course not."

He walked into her foyer, and she closed the door behind him. He turned to face her. "Are you okay?" She nodded, but before she could stop them, great tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Jack sighed. "Okay, stupid question."

"Sorry, sir," she muttered, her voice catching a bit.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, there's nothing to apologize for," he said softly.

Sam sniffed and looked up at him and was immediately reminded of the debacle at his house that afternoon. Her cheeks colored, and despite all that had happened since, she felt compelled to explain. "Look, sir, about earlier, when I came by your house... I just... I...I wanted you to know...I'm going to break it off with Pete."

"Oh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and dropping his hands.

"Yeah. I finally realized that I don't really love him, not like I should." She paused to get her emotions under control. "Great timing, huh?" She tried to smile at him, but couldn't prevent another sob from escaping.

Jack hesitated for only a second, then moved toward her. "C'mere," he said, drawing her into his embrace.

Sam closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. God, she could stay like this forever. But then, he was no longer hers. She had no right to take comfort in his arms, and she had only herself to blame. She took a deep breath. It was time to start doing the right thing. "You don't have to do this, sir," she mumbled into his chest.

"Do what?" he asked, softly.

"This. Stay here with me."

"I want to do this." He nuzzled her hair.

Sam pulled back a little to look at him, her brow furrowed. "Isn't Kerry going to wonder where you are?

"Ah, no." He gave her a wry smile. "She dumped me."

Sam was stunned. "What? Why?"

"She accused me of being in love with you."

Sam stepped back from him completely, her mind reeling. "Oh, god. Is this because I came by your house? I'm so sorry about that..."

"Carter..."

She shook her head. This was all her fault. "I should have called first..."

"Carter."

Somehow, she'd managed to screw up his love life, too. She needed to make things right. "Look, I can fix it. Why don't you let me call her? I can explain that it was all a big misunderstanding..."

"Carter!"

His tone brought her up short. "Sir?"

"That won't do any good."

She furrowed her brow at him. "Why not?"

"Because she's right."

She blinked at him, trying to process what he'd said. "What?"

He took a deep breath. "I am in love with you. I always have been. And I never, ever should have let anything get in the way of that." He paused while she simply continued to stare at him as though he'd lost his mind. "Say something, Carter. Anything."

The reality of everything he had just said finally sunk in. Her heart was beating so hard it threatened to jump right out of her chest. "Oh, god, I love you, too," she said quickly, and with that, she threw herself back into his embrace. She felt him tighten his arms around her and kiss her temple.

"Stay?" she whispered.

"Always," he whispered back.

oOoOoOo

Jack looked over at Sam, who was dozing in the passenger seat of his truck. He smiled at her and thought back on the whirlwind of events over the last few days, as he turned his attention back to the road.

Her break up with Pete had been difficult, though it wasn't so much due to her ex-fiancé's reaction as Sam's guilt over having misled him, unintentional as her actions were. Jacob's funeral had also been trying. Given his blending with Selmak, Sam, at the encouragement of Home World Security and General Hammond, had decided to cremate his body, a decision Sam's brother couldn't fully understand. That, combined with her split with Pete, had made their reunion at the memorial service somewhat frosty. Jack had also caught Mark eyeing him suspiciously on more than one occasion as he stood so close to Sam during the service he could have held her hand, which, of course, had been exactly what he wanted to do.

As difficult as all of that had been, Daniel's return, the defeat of Anubis, and the victory of the free Jaffa had been cause for great celebration. For all those reasons, Jack had invited the members of SG-1 up to Minnesota for a much needed break. He and Sam were going up a day early to prepare the cabin for the arrival of the rest of the team. Or, at least that was what he'd told her. In reality, he'd hoped they could take advantage of the remote location to enjoy each other's company free from distraction for at least one night.

He glanced over at her again. Ever since he'd landed on her doorstep and declared his love for her, he'd stayed by her side, providing a shoulder for her cry on and holding her while she grieved. Not wanting to take advantage of her fragile emotional state, he had been careful not to do anything more than kiss her. But now he wondered just what she expected from their relationship. He wanted more, but did she? He couldn't be sure and didn't want to presume, which was part of the reason he'd invited the guys to join them.

Jack pulled up in front of the cabin, just as the sun was beginning to set. The sky was a riot of pinks and oranges above the tops of the evergreens. He nudged Sam. "Hey, sleepyhead. We're here."

Sam sat up straight, rubbed her eyes, and looked out of the window of the truck. "Oh, Jack. It's beautiful."

She got out of the truck and began walking around the cabin, toward the pond. Jack grabbed their bags and headed inside. He made a beeline for his bedroom, then thought better of it, wondering if he should put her bag in there with his. He shrugged and set everything down. If she didn't want to share a bed, he could always sleep on the couch.

Once he'd opened up the windows, fired up the generator, and brought in their groceries, he wandered outside in search of Sam. He found her on the back deck, staring out across the pond. By now, the sky had morphed into deep purples and dark blues. A couple of bright stars could be seen just above the tree line.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, you like it?"

"I love it." She turned in his arms.

Her pronouncement made him ridiculously happy. He gave her a half grin. "I hope you're not too disappointed, but it's a little late to fish."

"I didn't come here to fish, Jack," she replied, her voice husky and full of meaning. A bolt of desire shot through his body and settled somewhere below his waistline.

He raised his eyebrows at her in mock surprise. "No?"

"No," she said definitively.

And at that, he swept her off her feet, carried her into his cabin, and never wondered again whether she'd be sharing his bed.


End file.
